


甜蜜陷阱

by Arien_usagi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, ntr, 师生, 幼驯染
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arien_usagi/pseuds/Arien_usagi
Summary: 拉郎cp，不喜点×看小妖精是如何一步步把他心爱的哥哥拉进陷阱
Relationships: 晰栎





	甜蜜陷阱

“管栎，声音课这学期最后一节了，去不去？”

“不～去～！王晰他敢挂我？我借他两个胆子他也不敢～！”头也不抬继续窝在沙发里打游戏

“行行行，管少牛逼，那我们上课去了”

—————声乐课————

“李超”

“到!”

“王宇”

“到!”

“管栎...”王晰抬头扫视了一圈小声嘟囔“又不来啊...不管他了”抬了抬眼镜”那咱们开始上课吧”  
.  
.  
.  
—————走廊——————

王晰下课去买了杯咖啡，正要打开办公室的门“诶，这不是王老师吗，好巧啊”一点也不巧，管栎已经在附近转悠半个小时了

“...你今天怎么又没来上课啊？”王晰盯着门把手不敢和管栎有眼神的交流

“不舒服，在宿舍躺了半天了，现在好点了出来走走，这不就遇见你了”小妖精眼里带笑盯着王晰的脸

不舒服还喝酒？一股酒味儿...

“...管栎，你别嫌我烦啊，我觉得这个事作为老师我还是得说两句，你好歹来课上露露面，我想让你过也得有个理由你说是吧...再者说你以后不是想当歌手吗？声乐知识多学一点对你还是有好处的...我”

管栎直接打断了他“晰哥...”从小到大王晰最受不了的就是这个小妖精撒娇“我也不是故意不去上课的...你看我这不是主动来找你了吗，要不你私下给我补补课，好不好嘛～”管栎生的一副好皮囊，只要他想，世上就没有他蛊惑不到的人

“...真服了你了，进来吧”

管栎嬉皮笑脸跟在王晰身后进了办公室“晰哥，咱们从哪里开始讲呀？”

“你先坐，我把资料弄一弄跟你说”

趁王晰背过身整理资料，管栎一把从背后抱住了他“晰哥...”

王晰想扒开他的手又不敢太用力“别闹了，你这是干嘛，撒手...”

“我不...晰哥你别生我气，不要不理我好不好”管栎越说越激动还哭了起来“之前是我不好，我不应该让你难堪...呜”

“我...没生你气，不来上课也不是多大的事”王晰故意错开了管栎说话的重点

“我说的不是这个...上次你和竹子姐”

“不提那事儿了，我和竹子也没怪你”王晰打断了他，拿起桌上的纸巾捧着脸帮他擦“别哭了”

“对不起...”可是我真的好喜欢你啊晰哥，我不想看到你和别人在一起

王晰和管栎是从小一起玩到大的邻居，小小的管栎总爱当王晰哥哥的跟屁虫。比他大九岁的王晰很早就知道管栎对他的感情不是那么简单，一直以为是他还小不知道什么是亲密关系，长大也许就好了，后来发现根本不是那么回事，管栎对这份感情的执着远超他的想象。

说一点不心动是假的，管栎的活力和美好对他有致命的吸引，但是年龄的差距和世俗的眼光让王晰早早扼杀了那些多余的情感，而得不到回应的管栎越来越疯魔，直到他跟别人结婚了，一切都失控了

“晰哥...你能抱抱我吗？”就像你抱她那样

王晰把他抱在怀里，抚了抚他的后背，管栎紧紧抱住他“你能...抱我吗...？就一次！就这一次...”

王晰愣住了，没想到他借着酒劲儿能提出这种要求

“别拒绝我！你一直知道我对你的感情的，是不是？我知道你也喜欢我的，晰哥...就一次，出了这扇门我们就当什么都没发生过，出了门你还回家当你的好丈夫，行吗？”

王晰没有回答他，可同样，他也没有拒绝管栎的亲吻。管栎看他不拒绝，心中暗喜，一边吻他一边利落地解开了他的皮带，描摹凸起的形状“晰哥，我帮你口好不好...”说着跪坐在地上，隔着内裤亲了一下勃起的巨物

硬得发疼的阴茎被温热的口腔包裹住“嘶...！”他知道自己在一步步走进管栎精心布置的陷阱，可他放弃挣扎了，不再跟自己压抑多年的欲望作对，他想要回应管栎的感情，哪怕只有这一次

王晰抚摸着管栎小巧的耳朵，从耳廓划到耳垂“哈...管栎，差不多了...”王晰尝试推开他，管栎却执意跟他对抗“嗯...！”全都被小妖精咽了下去，还意犹未尽舔了舔嘴唇

王晰被他按到了椅子上，管栎跨坐上去，扶着他再次勃起的阳物就要往下坐“诶！会受伤的”管栎笑了笑“不会，我来之前准备工作都做好了”果然早有预谋

管栎慢慢坐了进去，上下摆动着腰肢“哈...晰哥的...好烫，好舒服...嗯...”王晰也配合地开始向上顶弄“喜欢吗？”王晰拍了一下管栎挺翘的屁股，仿佛在惩罚这个勾人的妖精“啊～！喜欢，我最喜欢...晰哥了!嗯...”

“把衣服解开”管栎听话地解开了衬衫的扣子，挺着胸往前送“你还真淫荡啊”王晰用指腹蹭了蹭硬挺的乳头，把它含进了嘴里舔弄起来“你不就是...嗯...这个意思吗，我这叫...哈...善解人意”

“你说我们这样...嗯...会不会有报应啊...”

“如果雷劈下来我跟你一起死，我跟你死在一块儿好不好？嗯？”

“嗯...晰哥...好”管栎捧着他的脸吻了上去

感受到小穴一阵猛烈的收缩，王晰大开大合抽插几下跟他一起射了出来

享受完刺激的偷情，到了该回到现实的时候，两人慢慢整理好着装

“那我...回家了，考试我会去的，你放心”

“嗯...”

然而彼此一个眼神就知道，人性，哪里是打破一次禁忌就能满足的...

The end


End file.
